


It's Not A Competition

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gang AU, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, at first, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Vanoss and Ohm both have it hard for Delirious and they can't help but feel the need to compete for the man's affections. During their intense and silent battle to try and win Delirious' heart, they also have to deal with Cartoonz hinting at something else possibly blooming during all of this.But that's just crazy talk, right?





	It's Not A Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a one shot of this, but I kinda wanted to make it into a series. I know I need to update Blue Demon and What's Mine is Not Yours, but I kinda wanted to work on something different and more fluffy. I apologize for the late updates for those ;; But I hope you guys enjoy this one - <3 Crest

Vanoss sighed longingly as he stared at the blue jacketed man from across the room.

Delirious was heavily involved in some sort of conversation with Cartoonz, waving his arms around expressively as his eyes lit up in excitement over whatever topic he was currently babbling over. His mask had long been thrown to the side, revealing an energetic face painted over with blue and red paint that was starting to mix just slightly with brown bangs that were getting just a tad too long for Delirious' liking. He often complained about having to go for a haircut. Vanoss knew that he wouldn't go until Cartoonz forced him.

It was fine, Vanoss always felt his breath get taken away when he saw Delirious, no matter what the man looked like. Short bangs that revealed his stunning blue eyes, or long bangs that brushed over his face only to be pushed away by long, rough but pretty fingers... Vanoss was fine with either look. 

Vanoss was also aware that he had it really fucking bad for his fellow teammate. 

He wasn't sure when this infatuation with Delirious had started. He knew it was long before the man ever revealed the face behind the hockey mask that he wore all the damn time. Maybe it was somewhere between the constant teasing and the late night video game sessions they would have after missions? Or maybe it was his laugh and the way he would trip over his own words, showing Vanoss that he was merely human underneath that mask, no matter how dead serious he got during missions.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he had it bad and he wanted nothing more than to go up to him and kiss the entire life out of the man. But there was one problem...

"There you are, Delirious!" A familiar voice called out, grating on Vanoss' nerves almost immediately. His face falls as their grey-bandana'd friend came into view, throwing an arm around Delirious' shoulder casually. "I was looking all over for you."

"Hey Ohm!" Delirious greeted, patting the other on the chest in greeting. "What's up?"

Ohm's smiled turned into a pout. "What do you mean, what's up?" He whined, pulling his arm away. "It's Thursday, remember? We were gonna go to the arcade! Like we do every Thursday!" 

Vanoss laid his head down on the table that he sat at, covering his mouth with his arm as he grumbled to himself. Every Thursday? Since when was that a thing? He continued eyeing the three of them from across the room, trying to ignore the way that Cartoonz looked over at him with a smug little smirk. He could fuck right off with that 'know-it-all' grin.

"...It's not Wednesday?" Delirious asked, earning a small 'No' from Ohm, and that was enough to drag a small cry from Del. "FUCK. I thought it was! I'm fuckin' sorry, man!"

Ohm smiled, eyes hidden by the bandana that Vanoss was beginning to despise lately. It was so hard to tell what expression he had when he was wearing that damned thing. It pissed him off. 

"It's okay, there's still time left in the day." Ohm explained, pulling his arm off of Delirious. "If you still wanna go, that is?"

"Yeah, of course! Delirious doesn't stand peoples up! Not at all!" Delirious declared, pushing Ohm towards the door as the bunny-hooded man giggled. He turned to Cartoonz suddenly, curiosity on his face. "Toonz, you wanna go too?"   
  
Cartoonz tore his gaze away from Vanoss (Thank God.) and grinned at the two of them. "Nah, Ya'll go on ahead. I'm gonna chill here." He told him, offering them a wave. "Have fun on your date~!"   
  
Vanoss didn't miss the way Ohm seemed to blush at Cartoonz's words, lighting a fire in his gut. Delirious, thankfully, seemed to shrug the man's words off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fuck you." He answered with a laugh before pushing Ohm out of the room. 

There was silence in the room for a moment, as Luke looked back over to Vanoss with a grin. Vanoss glared back. 

"What?" 

"Oh nothin'..." Luke hummed, moving to sit down in a chair. "I'm just surprised Delirious was still wearing clothes before he left. I mean, you've been undressing him with your eyes for the past thirty minutes..."

Vanoss felt his face burn as he struggled to keep a straight face. "I was not." He insisted quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. 

"Oh yeah? So, that glare at Ohm then. Was that nothing too?" Cartoonz's grin grew wider and Vanoss has never wanted to throw a chair at someone so hard before. 

...Man, that whole thing put him in a sour mood. 

"I'm fine." He answered simply, pushing himself to his feet. He quickly headed for the exit, just barely missing the shrug from Cartoonz.

"I mean, I didn't ask if you were okay or not. Just that you were--"

Vanoss cut him off. "I'm going grocery shopping. Bye." With that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Cartoonz could only shake his head with a laugh. "...He's a fucking idiot."


End file.
